El Hijo de Dios
by XrK
Summary: Una trama que tiene lugar frente al famoso monumento de Río de Janeiro, cuando dos adolescentes se conocen, Carlos Santana y Raimunda Salaçebo y como viven su historia hasta que el destino les separa. Sólo un capítulo. Completado.


Esta historia es de un sólo capítulo, lo que quiere decir, que según la he empezado la he terminado. Sé lo poco que le gusta a alguna gente leer capítulo por capítulo a veces, y cansa. Si empiezas esta historia, es muy posible que la termines.

Yo nací en Río de Janeiro, por lo que lo conozco bien. Y a la gente de allí también. La pobreza, y el sacrificio, todo eso. Pero es un lugar maravilloso, al que le dedico este fic, y agradezco al creador de Capitán Tsubasa por hacer tantos guiños y mostrar ese maravilloso pais que es Brazil.

Y ahora, allá vamos.

* * *

Raimunda no entendía nada. Siempre había notado que se la escapaba algo, cualquier cosa, sobre todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Naturalmente, Río de Janeiro era enorme como para enterarse de todo lo que ocurría. Sin embargo, ella no podía enterarse ni siquiera de lo que ocurría en su propia casa. Grano sobre grano, construía su propia montaña de confusión.

Cuando sus padres se separaron, cosa que ocurrió cuando tenía diecisiete años, fue la última en enterarse. Todo el mundo sabía que tenían problemas, que su padre hacía mucho que le era infiel a Rosana, su madre.

Rosana Salaçebo, madre de Raimunda, solía llorar sola, mientras estaba en la cocina. En cambio, cuando sus hijos entraban en casa, le cambiaba la cara y se convertía en otra mujer mucho mejor, muy diferente a lo que solía ser normalmente. Entonces todo cambiaba, y aparentaban ser una familia feliz, aunque su marido no se presentase en casa, a veces hasta después de cuatro o cinco noches.

Pero Raimunda no se enteraba. Cada mañana, llendo hacia la escuela, se paraba y observaba al Cristo Redentor desde debajo de la colina, y le preguntaba si lo hacía aposta, si la escondía de las verdades del mundo para protegerla, o para hacerla inútil. Optó por la segunda.

Una mañana, ya entrando el medio día de un caluroso sábado, conoció a Carlos Santana. Él también estaba en frente del Cristo, mirándole como si viese al mismisimo hijo de dios en frente suya, en vez de a una enorme réplica de piedra.

Carlos Santana era el hombre más hermoso que había conocido Raimunda Salaçebo. Su piel morena, su pelo negro y rizado, sus ojos negros. Raimunda era igual de morena ella misma que todas las nativas de Río, y eso allí era muy atractivo.

Raimunda nunca fue una chica cortada. Se acercó a Carlos, y le preguntó que qué hacía parado allí, durante tanto tiempo. Él se volteó, mirándola serio. Ni una simple sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

-Lo mismo que tú -respondió.

-¿Lo mismo que yo?

-Sí. Esperar a que algo ocurra.

A partir de ese momento pasé a ver a Carlos Santana todos los días. Al principio no hablábamos, encuentros casuales, miradas de indiferencia. La rutina hizo que empezáramos a saludarnos. Luego a preguntar "¿qué tal?" o "¿cómo estás hoy?". Como si estubiéramos diferentes a como estábamos el día anterior.

Luego caminaban un rato juntos, hasta que se separaban, y hablaban de lo que nos gustaba. Él decía que el fútbol. Raimunda decía que pasar por casa lo menos posible.

-Una casa donde volver es el sitio más maravilloso qu existe en la vida de una persona.

-Sí Carlos -le decía Raimunda -pero las cosas no son siempre tan simples.

No lo eran. Sus padres se separaron ese mismo año, justo cuando empezó a oír noticias sobre Carlos en la radio.

-Deberías venir a verme jugar algún día -la decía, serio, como siempre. Jamás le había visto sonreir.

-Debería, pero no entiendo de fútbol, no es lo mío.

-Eso no importa. Solo quiero que estés allí.

Y allí iba. Carlos era muy bueno, o eso decían los hombres que se sentaban al lado de Raimunda, y que la miraban las piernas de reojo.

"Ese muchacho llegará lejos", "tiene suerte, talento, futuro" decían, y Raimunda asentía, mientras le brillaban los ojos cuando le veía jugar. No entendía nada de lo que hacía, pero marcaba muchos goles, y sabía que se le daba bien. Fue llendo a más partidos, hasta aprenderse las reglas de eso que llamaban fútbol.

-Puede que salga del país -la decía, sentado en frente del gran Cristo Redentor, mientras observaban cómo los turistas sacaban fotos -quién sabe, igual tengo suerte. ¿Tú qué crees, Raimunda?

-Creo que tienes talento. Creo que la suerte no existe.

Los dos tenían el pelo rizado. Yo algo más largo que él, pero no mucho. Lo llevaba corto y rizado, pero eso es bastante común aquí, en Brasil. Las mujeres tienen el pelo oscuro, rizado. Los labios gruesos, exóticos.

-Supongo que entonces ya no te veré mucho por aquí -dijo ella, mientras seguía mirando al frente.

-Supones bien.

Entonces Carlos notó cómo Raimunda le llamaba dando golpecitos con el dedo en su hombro. Cuando se giró, Raimunda aprovechó y le besó. Al fin y al cabo, siempre había sido impulsiva. Carlos se dejó hacer, como alguien que jamás había experimentado un beso. Raimunda sonrió ante esto, ¿cómo era posible que un chico tan guapo jamás hubiera besado a una mujer?

Le cogió la mano y le dirigió a los baños públicos de un restaurante. Y esa fue la primera vez de ambos. Ni romántica, ni lenta. Pero apasionada, como dos adolescentes que no sabían lo que hacían.

Cueriosamente, cuando terminaron acabó Carlos sentado en una taza de un retrete cerrada, y Raimunda riendose encima de él. Carlos sonreía mientras la daba besos, calmados, sin lengua.

-Raimunda, yo te quiero -le dijo Santana, sin parar ni siquiera a reflexionar sobre ello.

-No seas tonto, Carlos. Acabamos de hacerlo, por eso piensas que me quieres, se te pasará en unos días.

-No, yo te quiero de verdad -dijo, mirándola con ojos fríos, serios, sus ojos.

Raimunda dejó de reir.

Cuando Raimunda volvió a saber de Carlos, le vió en la televisión, a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Sonreía dulcemente cuando le veía mirar al Sol, antes de un partido, con los brazos abiertos ante el cielo, como el Cristo Redentor frente el cual se habían conocido. Siempre hacía eso. "El Hijo de Dios", le llamaban. Pero Carlos Santana era sólo un hombre.

Tres años después, Raimanda conoció a Ismael Bereço y se casó con él. Tuvieron dos hijos preciosos. Iban a la escuela, y no vivían en mala zona. Todos los días, mientras Raimunda llevaba a sus hijos al colegio, recordaba a Carlos con una sonrisa en la cara.

Aquella mañana, sus hijos tardaron en levantarse. Raimunda iba enfadada y acalorada, y les llevaba en bicicleta.

Entonces, distinguió de lejos una silueta, en la falda de la colina, obsevándo el Cristo.

Raimunda sabía quien era. Pero no se acercó. No quiso que la viera. Siguió pedaleando con sus dos hijos a la espalda.

Mientras lágrimas de pena y de nostalgia recorrían su rostro. Y mirándo de reojo al Redentor, se preguntó si era por ese motivo por el que la había hecho tan ingenúa, para evitar llorar.

Y si era eso por lo que Carlos Santana rogaba por siempre al Señor.

FIN


End file.
